Cradles and New Dreams For The Road Ahead
by Dr Dana Stowe's Sidekick
Summary: When a spirit comes to Melinda looking for something, something inside of her stirs, and she realizes she wants to be a mom again. Please R & R my first GW fic! Jim will come in later, Jimel fans, no worries.
1. Stephen

Melinda had just finished with a display when she felt Aiden tug at her blouse.

"Yes, Baby?" she asked.

"Can I go play with Ned? He wants to take me to the batting cages."

Melinda couldn't help smiling. He and Delia's son, Ned, had become very close in the past few months. "Sure, Hon. When?"

"Around 3."

Later, when Melinda was going to close the store for her lunch break, she saw Ned walking up and smiled. "Hey, Ned," she said.

He smiled back and patted her shoulder. "Hey, Mel," he responded pleasantly. "Ready to go, Little Man?"

Aiden nodded. "Think I can win?"

"Maybe."

Melinda chuckled. "Have fun, you two," she said.

"We will," they said together.

Melinda watched them go, and in the next instant, the front window imploded.

_"What was that?" _Melinda wondered as she cleaned up..

**"I know it's here!" bellowed a harsh male voice.**

_"Great," Mel thought. "another spirit."_

**"Where is it?" the voice asked.**

"What- what are you looking for?" Mel asked, starting to feel terribly nauseated along with a very painful headache. She could feel his energy. It was frantic. "Please, I can help you. "

The voice softened, and it was then that Mel saw its owner, a man in his late twenties with dark brown hair and blue eyes. "An antique baby cradle," he said, making eye contact with Mel, who could tell that this item meant a lot to him. "Can you describe it for me?

The man smiled. "Cherry finished wood with teddy bears carved at the head of it," he answered simply.

Melinda nodded. "Here, is this the one?"

"Yes, yes, that's it."

"Did it belong to someone you loved?" Mel asked, curious.

"It was my grandmother's, My father slept in it, and my girlfriend, Madeline, and I were going to put our baby daughter, Diara, into it, but I got sick with meningitis and died just before she was born. It was about three months ago. It took me that long to find you."

Mel nodded, "And how can I help you?"

"I need you to find Madeline and Diara."

"Okay, but before I help, can I know your name?"

"Stephen," he said softly.

Mel smiled. "Where can I find them Stephen?"

He gave her the address, and as Mel set out to find them, she felt something tugging on her heart strings, something she knew she would have to talk to Jim about later. She wanted another baby.

"


	2. Telling Jim

**Telling Jim**

Melinda had gone to the address Stephen had given her, but had found no one home, so she'd left, figuring she would go back tomorrow. She explained that she needed to do this in person. Stephen told her he understood and agreed to leave her for the night. Ned dropped Aiden off around six, and she fed him, played hide and seek, gave him a bath, and tucked him into bed.

Around 11 that night, she was sleeping on the couch when she felt a soft kiss on her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at the sight of Jim in front of her. "Hey, Honey," she said before kissing him on the lips.

He smiled, too. "Hey, Mel."

She sat up and patted the seat next to her, When he sat down, she said, "Honey, I wanna talk to you about something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I had a visitor today."

"A ghost visitor?" Jim questioned.

Mel nodded. "He came to me looking for a baby cradle that was an heirloom to his family. His father had slept in it, and he and his girlfriend were going to use it for their daughter, but he came down with meningitis and died before she was born about three months back. Shame, though. He looked very young. He gave me the address where I could find them, and I went there, but no one was home. I'll go back tomorrow. Anyway, Jim, what I'm trying to say is that I-" She paused for a breath/ "I want to have another baby."

Jim looked a little surprised. "Mel, are you sure?"

She smiled. "Positive. Jim, I miss having babies. I love Aiden to pieces and will lay my life down for either of you, but you know what I mean, I hope. When I touched that cradle, for a moment, I saw myself holding a baby girl wrapped in a soft yellow blanket. She had your eyes, my nose, and your smile. I can't get that vision out of my head."

Jim smiled. "Well, my beautiful Melinda," he said, "if that's what you want, then so it shall be."

"Really?"

"Of course, Mel."

She grinned, kissing him. "When should we try?"

"How bout now?" he asked, carrying her into the bedroom.

"Now is perfect." she agreed.


	3. Love and Dreams Come True

** A/N: Thanks everyone for the warm reception of my story. I'm really happy to see you all enjoying it. I'm very glad you're all leaving me such positive reviews. Here's a longer chap for ya! Enjoy!**

After a long while of lovemaking, Melinda and Jim wrapped themselves in robes and snuggled up close to each other.

"Do you think we did it, Jim?" Melinda asked. "Do you think I'm pregnant?"

Jim chuckled and kissed her. "Well. It's a little early to tell, Mel," he said. "We won't know for at least a few days, maybe a week, but I hope so."

"Jim?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Do you want this baby as much as I do?"

"Yes, Mel, of course I do."

She smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Mel, anything that makes you happy sends me over the moon. You know that. If it's a baby you want, then a baby you shall have. I'd love a baby girl, too." He smiled, kissing her again, "What would you like to name her?"

"Me?" Mel asked, confused.

"Yeah, we named Aiden after my dad. I thought you'd like to choose a name for our daughter."

Melinda giggled as he kissed her neck. "Well, when I do get pregnant, I thought we'd name her Andrea Faith." She smiled a sad smile. To this day, she still missed one of her best friends, Andrea Marino, who had died when a plane crashed into her car as she was driving to check on her brother, Mitch, who she had suspected was on the plane. Melinda looked over at Jim, sudden tears brimming in her eyes.

He kissed her cheek. "Andrea would love that," he said, trying to comfort her. "So would my mom."

The thought that her friend would be pleased to have a namesake seemed to, for a moment, numb the stab of grief she felt over her death. She snuggled a little closer to Jim, and they laid there in comfortable silence for awhile, falling asleep in each others' arms.

A few weeks later, Melinda was feeling very nauseous, and soon, she found she was throwing up regularly. Knowing what this might mean, she took a pregnancy test in the restroom of the store. It came out positive, and she was so excited that she let out a yell.

Delia came rushing in. "Melinda? Are you okay?" she asked, concerned. "I heard you yell."

Melinda giggled. "I'm sorry, Delia. It's just that... I'm pregnant!" she answered, ecstatic.

Delia laughed, hugging her. "Oh, Melinda, I'm so happy for you," she said. "Does Jim know?"

She shook her head. "I just found out myself. I'll tell him when he gets back from work later tonight."

"Do you know how you're gonna tell him?"

"I have a plan, yes," she said.

"Well, get outta here," Delia said with a laugh. "Go make it happen,"

"What about the store?"

"I'll take care of it."

Mel patted her shoulder. "Thanks, Delia. I owe you one."

"No, you don't, Mel, go on."

Melinda smiled, rushing out of the store. When she got home, she made Jim's favorite dinner, lit candles, and set a romantic table for two. She had also bought an antique baby rattle, which she had gift wrapped herself. When Jim got home, he could smell the scents that signaled his favorite meal.

"Mel?" he called.

"Go sit, Honey," she called back from the kitchen, "Dinner's almost ready."

Jim sat at the table. "What's all this, babe?"

Melinda smiled to herself, placing the box with the rattle in the pocket of her apron and went to join him as she carried dinner for them.

"Wow, Mel, this looks great," he said. "what's the occasion?"

Mel pulled the box out of her pocket. "I have some good news, and I thought this might tell it.'

He took the box and opened it. "Mel, does this mean what I think it does?"

"Yes, Jim," she said smiling. "I'm pregnant."

He smiled, kissing her. "Honey, I couldn't be happier,"

"Me either, Jim," she said wrapping her arms around him.


	4. Ready For Any Road With You

Stephen had crossed over after, thanks to Melinda's help, making peace with Madeline and seeing that baby Diara and she were well taken care of. About three months after Jim and Melinda found out that they were pregnant, they were waiting to see a doctor. Her name was called, and she squeezed Jim's hand. He went with her into the exam room.

Her doctor, Maura Galagher, smiled warmly. "Hey, Melinda, Jim," she greeted them.

"Hi, Doc," Melinda said nervously.

"What's wrong, Melinda?" Maura asked.

"Oh, just nervous and excited."

Maura nodded, giving her a knowing smile. "You want to lay back for me?"

Mel obliged, laying as far back on the exam table as she could, feeling a little uncomfortable because of the s small bump she was getting.

Maura placed the gel on her stomach, and she winced, eliciting chuckles from Jim and Maura.

"So here," the doctor told them, "are their heartbeats, and they're doing fine."

"Their?" asked Mel, confused.

Maura smiled, nodding. "Yes, Melinda, you're having twin girls."

Melinda started to cry, having not expected this.

"Mel, what's wrong?"Jim asked, holding her close.

Sensing this was a private moment for them, the doctor left them alone.

"I just didn't expect this," Melinda told him. "Twins?"

Jim smiled. "I know."

"And two girls."

"Girls like in your vision," Jim offered

Mel laughed kissing him. "Yeah, only I hadn't expected 2."

"When in life have we ever gotten what we expected?"

Mel nodded happily. "Very true."


End file.
